


Interrupted

by TSsweets13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Embarrassed, F/M, Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Salacia is a human and has been seeing the reaper Ronald Knox for some time now and on a night together they have an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Ronald Knox / OC, Ronald Knox / Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Some sexual language, not really too explicit.

Salacia had been seeing her reaper Ronald for a few months now. She was his little secret getaway. Sure she was human and all, but that didn’t seem to bother the flirtatious reaper. He seemed to like it even. Maybe it was against the rules or was merely a taboo. As he could be a kinky thing at times. 

\--

“Where’s my little human?” came an excited voice from the entryway to Salacia’s kitchen where she was making dinner for herself and her suitor for the evening. 

She looked up and smiled at the one speaking, “I’m right here Mr. Reaper.” she teased walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him accepting the warm embrace he gave her. 

“Did you miss me?” Ronald asked his human lover. 

“Of course I did. Did you miss me?” she asked. 

“What kind of question is that?” he joked, “I couldn’t get you outta my head all day.” 

He kissed her deeply and made her moan at the touch of his lips. Her body melded into his like always. She loved that feeling. When their kiss broke he grinned confidently at her. 

“Damn I’ve needed that. It’s like a breath of fresh air.” he declared. 

Salacia flushed, he was always saying things like that. She told him dinner was almost ready and he grinned wider. He loved to eat with her. He told her she made the best damn food he’d ever had, and that was saying something. He actually helped her set the kitchen table (he always did this, such a gentleman) and soon they were sat down eating happily. 

“You know it’s been six months since we’ve been seeing each other.” He commented offhand. 

“I did actually, I wasn’t going to bring it up…” she admitted shyly. 

“You’re always so shy.” he said with a grin, “It’s so cute.” 

His declaration had her blushing. He was always saying things like that just to make her blush. And it always worked. Ronald’s flirtatious ways were annoying to some but endearing to Salacia. She found herself falling for the dual hair toned reaper before her. And she was sure that he knew it. 

Ronald did know it and what was more he was falling for her as well. He hadn’t seen another woman since they started together. They were going steady as it were, they both just didn’t dare say it aloud for fear of cheapening what they had. Or at least that’s what he told himself. It’s not that he was afraid of ruining things with her or anything like that. That would be preposterous. 

So there they sat both in love with the other and afraid to say it, eating a meal and about to share the night once more. 

Meal eaten Ronald helped her clean up, still being a gentleman to her. They retired to her bedroom. Where their night’s events always ended. Ronald kissed her. A kiss of hidden passion, of secret love, of truth. She kissed back matching everything he gave with her own passions and loves for him. She wanted him to know how she felt just as he wanted her to know without words being spoken. His gentle hands landed on her hips and he held her close to him. 

He broke from her lips to whisper her name. Their clothes began to drift from bodies slowly. He always took his time with her, he liked to enjoy the reveal of her body to him, like it was a holiday gift he was unwrapping. And what a gift she was when she was unclothed. Her body perfect to him in every way. Plump rear, full hips, large breasts that sat just right on her body. Her body was soft and feminine. And seeing her always took his breath away. 

He sat on the bed and she came to him so his mouth could reach the breasts he so adored. He loved to kiss, lick, nibble, and nip at the sensitive mounds, and tonight was no different. Her fingers wound their way into his hair as he did so, her nipples the main attraction of his oral fixation for the night. She moaned his name breathily. She loved the way he made her feel. He wasn’t her first lover, but he was the best lover she had ever had. 

“Ronald...oh yes…” she breathed. 

He groaned and continued his onslaught as she crawled into his lap on the bed. She rolled her hips against his own and moaned at the feeling of it. He bucked his hips his cock seeking entrance. With a proper spread of her hips she allowed him into her wet channel. 

“Ronald!” she moaned at the feeling of his invasion. 

“Salacia.” he breathed. 

She finally let out the breath she had been holding as she began to roll her hips. She loved this she loved him. And she was going to show him...tonight. Their hips moved together perfectly moans permeating the room. It was perfection...sheer perfection until…

“Oh Ronald yes!”

“Mr. Knox!” a voice Ronald wished he didn’t recognize broke into the room from the open window. 

Salacia jumped and pushed away from him covering herself as she pulled away. Ronald jumped up and stared at his superior. William Spears stood on the roof outside her bedroom. 

“Mr. Spears, sir, I can explain!” he said staring between Salacia and the senior reaper. 

Salacia was for the first time afraid. 

“You can explain later on, you are required back at the office.” William said, “A human, honestly.” he shook his head. 

Salacia flushed and looked away as the elder reaper disappeared. Ronald was quick to get dressed. Salacia looked at him. She was terrified of one thing…

“Will I see you again?” she asked. 

“Of course, Salacia.” Ronald assured her, “It’s just taboo...and William is just a sore sport. But I have overtime to do. I’ll be back.” he tilted her chin up and kissed her lips, “I love you.” 

He broke the unspoken rule between them and said the words and Salacia couldn’t be more giddy, “I love you too.” she breathed. 

With a parting kiss he was gone. But those words rang through the room like he was still there whispering them to her. He would be back. He loved her.


End file.
